Tied Together With A Smile
by Smile4740
Summary: Harry is depressed after the war and Ginny's death.First Songfic.


**Song: Tied Together With A Smile  
>Artist: Taylor Swift<br>Album: Taylor Swift (her first)**

Harry Potter had been stuck in his London flat all week. He had gone into depression after the war and the death of his fiancé Ginny Weasley.

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty._

Harry stared at the mirror. **I'm so ugly.** He thought. **Ignoring and hurting my friends. **It was true. After Ginny died, he bought a huge supply of food and locked himself home and enchanted the house to repel any humans or owls. Only he could go and send an owl or get out anytime he liked.

_Is the face in the mirror, looking back at you._

He lay in his bed, clutching Ginny's photo. Tears splattered on the bed sheets.

_You walk around, thinking you're not pretty.  
>But that's not true…<br>Cause' I know you….._

He cried and cried. His heart breaking and mind wondering if he could ever find somebody he could love again. His friends were indeed, somewhere in Scotland, very worried.

_Hold on Baby, you're losing it.  
>The water's high you're jumping into it and<br>Letting Go...  
>And no one knows.<em>

He sobbed under the sheets. He felt so sappy and emo, like those movies he used to watch and laugh at. Unfortunately, this was the real deal.

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone,  
>that you might not be the golden one…<br>And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming  
>Undone…<em>

_Whoa, whoa..._

He took a sharp piece of glass from the mirror he broke. He lay on the bed. One slice: Mom and Dad. Without them, his childhood was destroyed, left him begging for love.

_ I guess its true love was all you wanted.  
>Cuz you're giving it away like its extra change.<em>

Second slice: Cedric Diggory. A boy whom he could have saved. He should have never let Cedric touch that Portkey. He could have lived a long happy live with Cho Chang.

_Hoping it would end up in his pocket.  
>But he leaves you out like a penny in the rain.<br>_  
>Third Slice: Sirius. First father figure since his parents' death, oh how stupid was Harry. He could have checked using the mirror in that package Sirius gave him. Oh how stupid he was to trust that sneaking house-elf named Kreacher.<br>_Oh, cause' it's not his price to pay.  
>It's not his price to pay...<em>

Fourth slice: Hedwig. His owl, his friend, his pet, she had to take that curse for Harry. Why?

_Hold on baby you're losing it.  
>The water's high and you're jumping into it and…<br>_Fifth Slice: Albus Dumbledore. Like his grandpa, and wisest wizard he ever knew.

_Letting Go…  
>And no one knows.<em>

Sixth slice: Mad Eye Moody. He should never have died.  
><em>That you cry, but you don't tell anyone,<br>that you might not be the golden one.  
>And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming<br>Undone…_

Seventh slice: Fred Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Padma Patil and Colin Creevey. Innocent lives that should not have died…

"INNOCENT!" Harry bellowed, and cut himself 3 more times.

_Hold on Baby you're losing it.  
>The Water's high you're jumping into it and<br>Letting Go…  
>And no one knows. <em>

Harry mustered all his remaining strength and grabbed a piece of parchment and string; he scribbled something on the parchment.

"Blotter, bring this to Ron and Hermione." He said weakly, the tawny owl hooted and stuck out his leg as he tied the letter around its leg.

Ron and Hermione were married and lived in a terrace together with an expecting baby.

_That you cry but you don't tell anyone,  
>that you might not be the golden one.<br>And you're tied together with a smile but you're coming_

Harry finally pierced the glass into his chest, he groaned in pain but his soul was floating away into the heavens….floating away…

"Oh look, Ron! A letter from Harry, finally!" Hermione untied the letter and read.

_**Goodbye.**_

Ron and Hermione whitened. They called the whole Weasley family and all of Harry's friends. Since they knew his flat would definitely be enchanted heavily, they brought a number of magical equipment and apparated directly in front of the flat. Breaking down the door, bursting into Harry's room…

_Undone...  
>You're tied together with a smile but you're coming undone. <em>

Digging the grave of The Boy Who Lived…

Mourning and sobbing his death were millions. Especially his first true friends.

_Goodbye Baby._

"Harry, you're here!"

In front of Harry were all the people he sliced himself for and pierced his heart for.

"I'm finally here…" Harry smiled.

He ran over to his Mom and Dad first and hugged them. He hugged the rest and he reached Ginny. A smile was etched upon her beautiful face. He kissed her and held her up and spun her around.

_With a smile baby, baby._

**Lousy eh, but I say it's not actually BAD as the first draft. Heh, first songfic. R&R okie?  
><strong>


End file.
